


kismet

by sword



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword/pseuds/sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU a journey of souls and understanding of faiths and kindness they grow into each other and Merlin can be bamf and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU i have taken religion and recipes from friends, history i hope will look kindly on me. suspend your disbelief. this is a finished work i write in pencil so getting it on here is a editing process too i hope in these times it is received well ,i am not racist nor am i ignorant of the the threat isis poses but this was before, when people had honour.

Merlin is on the training ground with prince Arthur.

 

He has a round wooden target on his back, Arthur throws a spear Merlin falls with the target on him in pain "It doesn't usually hurt that much" Arthur thinks striding over he puts the foot on the shield Merlin cries out in pain "Merlin you are such a girls petty coat" Arthur removes the spear and the shield Merlin holds his side in agony"Let me see" Arthur kneels by Merlin's side takes his hands away Merlin has a bloody wound in his side the spear went though the wood when Arthur stood on the shield it pressed the the spear further in Arthur swears Merlin holds his side and sits up "Just lay where you are i'll get a stretcher" Arthur says Merlin opens his eyes "No i can get to Gaius's i'm not a weakling!"

 

He stands holding his side slowly he walks away Arthur swears and walks quickly after him "Stubborn fool"  
"Dollophead" Merlin retorts leaning on a wall with his shoulders blood seeps between his fingers dripped onto the court yard Arthur notes and becomes alarmed "Let me help you" he puts Merlin's arm round his shoulders supports him to Gaius "Gaius!"

 

Arthur shouts he turns round to the scene of Arthur supporting most of Merlin's weight while Merlin holds his side with a hand red with blood."Spear wound" Arthur explains settling merlin on the bed starting to take Merlin's shirt off as Gaius starts to assemble his apothecary to treat wounds the old man peels Merlin's bloody hand away from the wound examines it and pushes pressure bandages onto it " Merlin hold that tightly" he remonstrates Arthur brushes Merlin's hand away holds the bandage in place Merlin looks at Gaius "You know it needs stitching Merlin nods "No time for pain relief son you are going to have to keep still" he says sternly cleaning the wound.  
"Yes Gaius i understand just do it"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes do it Gaius"

Arthur removes the bandages after laying down merlin waches as the old man dabs at the area with a noxious liquid starts stitching Merlin looks into the middle distance a sheen of sweat on his face from the added pain of the stitching to his credit he doesn't move Arthur lays his hands on Merlin's shoulders , Merlin doesn't register "Last one" Gaius says smearing honey on the wound then gauze then a bandage round Merlin's abdomen they make him comfortable with pillows gaius gives him something for the pain Merlin drinks it without a grimace the old physician wipes the sweet from his wards face "Are you alright Merlin?" he asks "The pain should be bearable soon" he soothes Merlin nods as pail as death.

Arthur is impressed how Merlin bares his suffering he still has his hand on merlin's shoulder blade feels the scar tissue "What's this?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this from?" he asks again intrigued and trying to take Merlin's mind off the pain.

"A mace, there's a matching one on the other shoulder"

"A mace!" Arthur looks at the other shoulder "How did you get those?"

"Oh you know wrong place wrong time" Merlin answers "It was only my third day in Camelot, this so called prince kept following me around, it was very annoying" Merlin dead panned.

"I did those?" Arthur feels a complete rat Merlin nodded looking a little sleepy "And now this!, i'm sorry Merlin" Arthur looks upset "At least this was an accident" Merlin whispers closing his eyes Gaius bustles over with a cold cloth for Merlin's brow "He is getting a fever" Gaius states scowling.

"Gaius can you get another servant for Arthur?...he's got a knighthood tomorrow morning" Merlin asks weekly.

"Don't worry about that Merlin" Arthur assures he had forgotten about the knighthood though.  
"Don't fight the potion Merlin you need to rest" Gaius soothes soon Merlin is silent eyes closed.

"He is very still" Arthur looks scared tears look not far along Gaius observes.  
"Sire all is well, he is unconscious but his vital signs are good" 

"When will he wake?.. I need him with me" Arthur demands Merlin stirs " Arthur don't shout dollophead my head hurts" he states weekly showing his inner angry kitten.Arthur smiles ruffles his manservants hair gently.

"He's not going anywhere yet" Gaius says, Merlin sits up ,Arthur goes to him.  
"Don't think i can do any chores to day sire" Merlin whispers "I can hardly see you" he squints, Arthur looks concerned looks at Gaius "His vision will return sire,he needs to rest" he explains reasonably.

"I need him to recover" Arthur seams a bit panicked.  
"Arthur" Merlin holds out his hand Arthur takes it,Merlin gets off the cot "I can rest in the antechamber Gaius" he stumbles into Arthur "Sorry " he mutters the prince holds him steady.  
"Merlin!" Gaius says in a warning voice.  
"I'm fine gaius" he tries to smile before everything goes black again.

Next time he wakes Arthur is sat on his bed in the antechamber "I do not remember getting here" he looks at his master puzzled.  
"I carried you,my saddles heavier than you are" the prince accuses.  
"Poor Torento" Merlin comments sitting up.  
"Can you see allright?"  
"Is it supposed to be dark?" Merlin looks around blearily.  
"Yes it's evening" the prince states.  
"Yeah then i can see all right thank you sire"

"Eat with me" the prince orders Merlin follows after they sit by the fire Arthur rubs his shoulder absently.  
"Do you want some salve on that?" Merlin asks Arthur just nods "Well take your shirt off then" Merlin stands near as the prince undresses Arthur sits on his bed Merlin kneels on it behind him gently rubbing arthur's shoulder his breath tickling Arthur's neck "Arthur?"  
"Yes Merlin" Arthur sighs almost purring as his shoulder is massaged.  
"Percival gave me flowers the other day...and...i'm not sure what to do about it?"  
"So that's why he scooped you up so quickly" Arthur teases Merlin.  
"He did!!..oh no"  
"Is he not to your taste?" Arthur asks smirking.  
"I havn't got one!"  
"What!.. you mean your an actual girl!" Arthur turns to look at his manservant critically who is emitting distressed kitten noises "What no .. i meen a type! i'm anatomically correct! i just don't think about men or women that way eugh! your disgusting!" Arthur chuckles.  
"Everyone does Merlin ..is it lack of experience? do you think?" Arthur asks fascinated he's had flowers from Merlin so has Gwen, so has his father when he was ill that time which led to a strange conversation with his father that will never be repeated at all, even in his head.

"Have you encouraged him?" the prince asks Merlin looks non plussed.

"Have you done anything nice for him?" he asks in the tone you use for speaking to the old and lack witted.  
"I made him some honey cakes..but only because he carried my herb basket it was full and heavy" Melin explains

Arthur chews his lip "You really mean herb basket don't you?, not somthing else?" Merlin just looks at him mystified  
Arthur sighs "You Know" he looks at Merlin "Your herb basket was full and heavy and sir Percival eased you of the burden" Arthur waggled his eyebrows and noded a bit.  
"Why are you twitching at me?" Merlin asked in a wounded voice "You looking like Gawain!".


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur chews his lip a bit thinking he can hardly keep from laughing "Does sound a bit like courting to me" Arthur raises his eyebrow "Has he kissed you yet?"

"Ergh no" Merlin scrunches up his face, Arthur sighs...

"Has anyone kissed you?.. ever on the lips?" Merlin shakes his head Arthur at that moment wants to do that so bad "It's about time Merlin was seduced at least Arthur would be gentle with him" he thinks to himself.

"So what if Percival held you close and kissed you...what would you do?"

"How would i get away from him?, he's very strong" Merlin looks worried.

"Some people do not want to get away Merlin! they like being kissed" 

"But it must be some kind of elaborate joke. i am a pail gangly big eared buffoon.. you yourself said this.. i don't want to be made fun of can't he just leave me alone?" Merlin pleads.

"Merlin fetch us both a goblet of wine" Arthur orders sternly "You know Merlin that i take more men to my bed than women" Merlin nods "Because father did not want me to sire bastards, but you are safe in my bed, do you know why?

"Well yes" Merlin hands the goblet over and sits on the floor next to the bed sipping his own "Because i'm not you know.... very nice to look at" he finishes awkwardly.

Arthur looks away scowling.

"Its alright i was shunned in ealdor too" Merlin explains trying to be helpful.

 

"Merlin i do not take you to my bed because i have a responsibility towards you.. you are a lot younger than me and a true innocent i have seen you with the unicorns...and i find you beautiful your innocence makes me want to protect you... but you are not ugly or unattractive you are fay.. you belong lit by moonbeams "

"I think you need to stop drinking now" Merlin comments warily.

"I could teach you Merlin, how to give pleasure how to take pleasure"

Merlin has to pry the wine goblet from Arthur gets pulled onto the bed and kissed thoroughly Arthur presses him to the bed when Merlin gets his breath back he starts to push Arthur off in a panic Arthur holds his wrists the change in Merlin is instant "Please Master do not bind me..I'll be good" he rolls onto his stomach legs parted eyes closed bracing himself  
Arthur is shocked "What are you doing Merlin!" he rolls Merlin onto his back "What is the matter , what has happened to you?"

Merlin is shaking his breathing coming in sobs "I'll be good be quiet ..i want move just don't tie me?"

"Merlin Merlin i would never do that,come on look at me... do you know who i am?"  
Merlin seams to come back to himself a little "Am i to be punished?" he asks

"No Merlin i promise just go to sleep"

As an exhausted Merlin sleeps Arthur examines the scars on Merlin's wrists and back and vows to talk to Gaius about them in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

"Am i to be punished?" Merlin asks Arthur sighs ..

"No Merlin i promise just go to sleep" an exhausted Merlin sleeps Arthur examines the scars on Merlin's wrist and back and vows to talk to Gaius about them.

 

"He was taken as a child by raiders to sell him as a slave, he was a pretty child he had long black hair then, he was much changed on his return"

"When he recovered from his ordeal the first thing he did was to hack of his hair with a knife he has had it short ever since ....we guessed what he had been trained to do, he never speaks of it sire"Gaius looks away sadly.

"Thank you for confiding in me Gaius i need him know more than ever i shouldn't have done what i did i thought i was helping .. i shouldn't have teased him"

!How is he with you sire?"

 

"He is my shadow but very shy with it"  
"You are king sire do not take up your time with a servants troubles" Gaius chides

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asks frowning.

"Well in Merlin's village children starved .. usually in winter time that has took it's toll on his health" matter of factually .

"Oh the way i have behaved toward him just gets better and better doesn't it!?" the prince paces   
"Scar him , make fun of him, how weak he is!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Truly I do not think I would be king without him, he looks after me very well,...and i will have him well" Arthur stalks from the physician's chambers.

The next day the king is very demanding of his manservant, they go hunting early, then there is court, Merlin's chores Arthur demands a bath Merlin is tired and smells from the stables "Yes sire" he says getting the bath ready.. food is brought in by the servants "Leave us" Arthur commands "Get in the bath Merlin you stink " the king commands wrinkling his nose.  
Merlin strips and gets in the bath Arthur joins him, bathes him Merlin just keeps quiet to tired to be anything other than docile "And stop cutting your hair so short!, you look like a ne'er do well" Merlin leans back against Arthur's chest blissed out "Do not go to sleep on me" the king reminds, they dry in each other front of the fire get tipsy and eat, Arthur feeds Merlin sweetmeats "What are those scars on your back?" he asks.

"Whippings... not a very good servant" Merlin mumbles they lay on Arthur's bed together.  
"Your not that bad" the king says "your good at rubbing ointment in"

"Oh good, four years of study the healing arts and i'm good at rubbing ointment in, cheers!" Merlin snipes, Arthur kisses him without warning Merlin is passive laying in Arthur's arms, he rolls over so Merlin is on top of him "Take your pleasure with me Merlin take me as roughly as you want, tie me down if you wish" Arthur gasps Merlin feels how hard and aroused his master is he pulls his face towards his curls his fingers in the mink like hair he realizes Merlin is just as passive fondling him he finds him not even hard.

 

"You don't want this?, you don't want me?" Arthur asks in a whisper merlin doesn't answer just sucks and fondles arthur till he comes "Merlin say something .....please"  
"Did i please you?"  
"Yes but i wanted us,...I wanted to give you pleasure, tell me what you like"  
"I don't know" Arthur pulls him close "I liked the bath" Merlin says helpfull as always Arthur lays his head on Merlin's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur visits in the afternoon Merlin is asleep arthur notices how pail he is the dark circles under the eyes "He looks very innocent and young".

"He is pure of heart" Giuss comments,

"Is he recovering?" Arthur asks  
"He is doing fine, but he is not robust, it may take some time"  
"What do you mean by that?" the king asks frowning.

"Well in Merlin's village children starved usually in winter time that has took it's toll on his health"

"The way i have behaved towards him has just gets better and better doesn't it" Arthur paces "Scar him spear him make fun of his weaknesses".

"No other prince would nurse there servant through the night sire! how where you to know his history..he is just a servant property if you will" they both quiet as Merlin wakes.

"Are you alright?" he asks frowning weakly at Arthur.  
"I'm supposed to ask you that!" sitting in the chair next to Merlin's bed, who tries to sit up a bit more Arthur helps him"Thankyou" Merlin smiles at Arthur who notices the bruises on both arms,"So something's up you can tell me i can keep a secret Arthur snorts"I can too keep a secret" Merlin assures Arthur laughs Merlin coughs the physician is there instantly he listens to Merlin's chest then to his back and taps it "How are you feeling Merlin?" he asks

"Tired a bit out of breath" Merlin answers the old man puts more pillows behind his ward "Does that feel better?" he asks Merlin nods the physician gives them some space.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur doesn't miss what has just happened but teases Merlin non the less "What secrets do you know?" he asks.  
"That would be telling" Merlin answers "I do not" he lifts his chin challenging and proud Gwen enters the room with some flowers bringing them over to Merlin who smiles his sunny smile at Gwen"I know you like the scent of these so i brought you some to cheer you" she smiles as he smells them he picks a bloom and puts it in Gwens hair she kisses him on the cheek "I'll put them in water" she smiles at Arthur while finding a receptacle.

"You are such a girl Merlin" Arthur states.

"But i'm the one who got kissed!" Merlin Gasps out of breath.  
"You must drink this" Gaiuss rushes over Merlin smells it and makes a face.  
"Pulmonaria" he says drinking it Gaiuss huffs.  
"Too smart for your own good" Arthur looks at Merlin then the physician.

"Whats going on?" he asks Merlin shakes his head and looks at Gwen then at Arthur meaningfully.  
"Thankyou for the flowers Gwen, do i get a kiss before you go ?"  
"Um i don't know" she puts her hands on her waist "What inducement is there for me?" she asks   
"Sweet charity alone" Merlin supplies "What if i died during the the night because my friend would not kiss me goodnight"

"Its the afternoon" Gwen states.

"Yes but i am sleepy" Merlin replies looking more innocent and sleepy by the second the serving girl comes over and kisses her friend on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow" she smiles at Merlin nods at Arthur.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin out of energy asks his mentor "Can i go out?" the old man nods   
"I'll help you dress" he assures.

"What is going on?" Arthur stands.

"For some reason his lungs are filling with liquid...sire he hasn't much time" the physician advises.  
With a sigh the warlock explains "Arthur i am dying and i want to be outside" he says coughing Gaius hugs his ward close "Thank You for looking after me, I love you so much you have been a father to me"  
"And you a son to me, such a joy so late in life....oh my boy" Merlin wipes the tears away carefully from his fathers face "I will see you again" he smiles through his own tears.  
"I will see you again" the old man echoes.

 

Every practical Arthur asks "Well where are we going?!"  
"I want to see the sunset, will you help me?" he sways a little held by his erstwhile father.  
"Are you kidding! ...I thought you were getting better!"  
"Merlin go i will explain" Gaius says Merlin makes it out of the room unsteadily.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sire he may die,the potion i gave may not work,he wants to watch the sunset, it might be his last" the physician says forcefully , Arthur has never seen Gaius like this "Then i will get my horse and take him where he wants to go" Arthur states running from the room he catches up to Merlin "Can you meet me in the square?" he asks concerned then changes his mind and shouts for a guard to get a stable boy to ready his horse.

"You are being very nice" Merlin comments a little woozily soon they are riding away from Camelot Merlin holding on to Arthur from behind "Well where do you want to go?" Arthur asks ignoring the comment Merlin just points to a hill,they get there in good time Arthur helped Merlin off his horse he quickly tethers the beast "You don't have to stay" Merlin says mildly.

"No ..I know that" he sits next to his manservant he's brought a wine skin and to leather tankards he pours into them they sit and drink Merlin has a coughing fit Arthur rubs his back Merlin laughs "What is so funny" Arthur scowls  
"You rubbing my back" he wheezes the sun starts to set Merlin watches with every evidence of wonder on his face Arthur notices Merlin's breathing is much worse, the prince pours more brandy for Merlin and himself "Was it bad growing up here?" he asks randomly then coughs into a cloth.

"Looking back i may have missed out on somethings" the prince answers.  
"Did you have friends?"  
"Not real ones,did you?"  
"At first i did but winters killed them off" he explained getting up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"You don't want to know" Merlin says as he wonders off Arthur hears some kind of retching going off, merlin feels like he is emptying himself of the liquid from his lungs that's what it feels like any way,he sits back next to Arthur.

"Have you just been sick?" Arthur asks in a disgusted tone looking at Merlin.  
"Kind of" Merlin shrugs "Somethings are kill or cure I'm afraid" he looks back at the sky Merlin finds Arthur's hand "you don't have to stay,you must be tired"  
"Will you stop treating me!"  
"Like royalty?" Merlin interrupts  
"Har har" Merlin has a coughing fit that takes most of his strength, the prince holds him scowling as he feels Merlin give up,he shakes him "Don't you dare!" he says "You cannot leave me, you do not have permission" Merlin is limp in his arms his chest is still he keeps a hold of his friend refusing to believe he's gone although all the evidence points to it, he lays Merlin on the ground tidies him up he can't quite believe the night has passed so quickly dawn is almost upon them, the sun seems like liquid gold as it moves up the hill warming Arthur, it beats down on Merlin's body which stirs his eyes open they are the same colour as the sun.

"You're alive!"  
"The potion must have worked" Merlin supplies in a gritty voice.  
"You died"  
"No i didn't! i was getting better and you...er passed out from drinking too much brandy" Merlin lies  
"Well we better go to Gaius or he will use the eyebrow on me" Arthur helped Merlin stand he's still as pale as death putting his cloak on on putting Merlin's hood up helping him onto the horse as they neared Camelot the prince puts his own hood up.


	11. Chapter 11

The next Merlin new he's in the bed not sure how he got there but it probably involved Arthur's strength, he see's a note on the table next to his bed it reads "Everything you need is within reach,I have gone on my rounds DO NOT GET OUT OF BED" Merlin smiles to himself Gaius can even write sternly besides being dead for a bit doesn't half take it out of you, he goes back to sleep'

When he next wakes he is aware that he is not alone a hand is hastily taken from his forehead he doesn't open his eyes but smiles "Arthur" he states.  
"How did you know it was me?" he asks gruffly.  
"I felt the ring on your finger"  
"You're smarter than you look" Merlin tries to sit up and his prince helps him Merlin kisses him on the cheek, Arthur reacts like he's been scalded his hand to his cheek Merlin tries not to laugh "I have never seen you speechless before" he comments "Was it that bad?"  
"I...I.. need to go" he quickly leaves with his hand still on his cheek.

Merlin chuckles and winces at his chest pain.  
Gaius enters his room  
"I have just seen the prince running down the corridor like something was after him! and you know Arthur runs from nothing"  
"Was he holding his cheek?" the old physician nods Merlin laughs and coughs the old man looks alarmed when Merlin gets his breath back he says "I kissed him on the cheek" worn out he closes his eyes.  
"Merlin!, you shouldn't have done that" he chides.  
"Do you think i'll get the sack?" he whispers he doesn't hear the answer he falls asleep.

Arthur is in his chambers pacing he knows Merlin is an affectionate creature..he has witnessed the hugs and kisses he gets, Gawain the scoundrel! drapes himself all over Merlin at any opportunity with all the winking and the hands!, but he can still feel Merlin's lips on his cheek and his stomach keeps flipping he vows to keep away from Merlin for a while, incase he has ill humours he doesn't want to pass them on to the boy.

Days later Merlin is getting under his mentors feet "Can i go out? i feel fine" he wines turning his blue eyes on the old man who has seen a great deal in his time but the brimming blue eyes of innocence he can't fight against he sighs "Pick me some herbs, and don't tire yourself out" he scowls at the boy, his son, who grins at him with that mental affliction look, he shoves a basket at him and shouts "Put something warm on!".

Merlin puts his cloak on and walks out of camelot swinging his basket a little he puts his hood up feeling the chill of the morning he busies himself looking for the herbs, he hears a rider he can see its Arthur he turns his horse and heads Merlins way "What are you up to?" sounding like a prat merlin pulls his hood down  
"It's only me!" shakes the basket at the prince "Picking herbs" Arthur dismounts quickly he looks a bit angry he snatches the basket from Merlin throws it away, then pulls Merlin to him, kisses him hard, demanding until Merlin responds then he pushes Merlin away and rides off Merlin sits on the floor his legs are wobbly and he's a bit dazed.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin once composed, and his legs working again continues with his work, soon the sun burns off the mist he sits for a while resting before he walks back to Camelot the walk seems longer now he is tired so stops often to rest, he thinks about Arthur and the angry kiss , it was a very thorough one he closes his eyes and thinks of it, and falls asleep.

When he wakes the light is fading "Oops" he thinks as he gets up and walks the last mile to Camelot.  
Gaius has been looking for Merlin from the early afternoon he knocks at the prince's chamber door "Come" Arthur shouts "Gaius!" he states puzzled, the physician looks around the room "sorry to disturb you sire I thought Merlin might be here"  
"I saw him this morning " Arthur says flushing a little "He's not back!?"  
"Well he may be back...and just not returned to our chambers..it's his first day out and he is easily distracted, sorry to disturb you sire" the physician leaves.

The prince looks out of his window looking for his Merlin,"what if he doesn't come back!, because i kissed him!, did i scare him?...He kissed back" he paces and rubs the back of his neck he goes to look out of the window again he sees a figure with a basket slowly making there way across the square he runs down to meet him.  
"Gaius has been looking for you!" he takes the basket from him which seems quite heavy for weeds or herbs his servant follows behind once they get out of the site of the guards the prince supports most of his servants weight as he helps him up the stairs to the physician's chambers "Merlin what happened?" Gaius asks as he helps Arthur with Merlin "I'm sorry I fell asleep!".  
" Thank you sire, I'll get him to his bed"  
"I'll do it Gaius" he says carrying Merlin up the stairs to his room effortlessly.

Arthur helps merlin undress"I found something it's in my basket can I keep it?" Merlin asks as he tries to take his boots off Arthur tutts at him and helps him "Lay down and go to sleep idiot" Arthur says ruffling the servants hair Merlin is asleep already Arthur shakes his head before leaving the youth.


	13. Chapter 13

"Gaius amongst his usual babble, he is convinced he has found something he wants to keep, it's in the basket"  
Gaius turns round he has something furry in his arms "I am not sure if it's a fox cub or a wolf sire" they both look at the creature "Could it be a hound?" he asks hoping for the best.  
"When Merlin is involved it's unlikely" gaius answers looking pained he takes the herbs out of the basket, and puts the cub back in and takes it into Merlin's room.

Months pass Arthur doesn't kiss Merlin again, Merlin just supposes Arthur was just getting him back, the cub grows it turns out it is a wolf,but it follows Merlin and is well behaved, one day Merlin is cleaning and tidying Arthur's room while his prince is reading paperwork "Do you not get fed up with him? constantly following you around?" he asks  
Merlin looks at his master "Is he bothering you?" Arthur shakes his head and watches the wolf.  
"No he's just so into you, he doesn't see anyone else but you".  
"Well it's nice to be loved" Merlin smiles at Arthur briefly.

In the afternoon the prince wants to go riding Merlin leaves the wolf with his mentor he spooks the horses and dotes on Gaius.  
They amble down to the stables occasionally nudging shoulders and pushing each other, it's what they do.  
the stables are in an uproar a horse has been delivered from another kingdom as a gift it is spooked injured itself spooked the rest of the stables and killed a groom the rest of the staff are afraid to approach the beast "It will have to be shot" Arthur states ordering his crossbow.

"Please no!" Merlin grabs his arm as Arthur takes aim he stands in front of the crossbow.  
"Are you out of your mind!?"  
"It's just scared" Merlin pronounces.   
"Merlin! don't go near it! it's already killed!" he peters off as Merlin's already approaching the beast he picks up the rope that is attached to the bridle,the horse rears it's hooves seem to be right over Merlin's oblivious head, Arthur closes his eyes for a moment as the horse tries kicking Merlin instead he manages to get out of the way suddenly he runs at the horse uses the rope a for leg the horse crashes down on it's side merlin sits on the animal's neck he unwrapped the rope from ir's leg an maneuvers onto the horse's shoulder as it regains it's feet , it fights him and he gets it into the paddock away from the people everyone rushes to look what will happen next he gallops the horse round across the paddock the horse tries to shake him off he stops it in it's tracks it rears it bucks Merlin whips the horses head around the horse falls on it's side "Is it dead?" Arthur asks anyone who's listening 

"No sire, I havn't seen that way of training a horse since i left the moorish lands" a very old man says "Is he a moor of moorish descent?" the old man asks.

"I have no idea" Arthur answers Merlin lets the horse get up he rides it around again the old man explains what Merlin is doing and what he'll do next.

"I have never seen the like" the prince states  
"He'll be wanting to put the horse in deep water soon no doubt as the horse tries to bash into the side of a fence, which breaks over Merlin's leg he shows no pain face curiously impassive he gallops the horse away out of Camelot to the lake "You have been most instructive, I would like to speak with you again" Arthur mounts his horse and gives chase to Merlin.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin has discarded his shirt and is in the lake, with the horse which is still fighting him,he gets the horse in so deep it is swimming, Merlin swims along side treading water Merlin soothes the horse.

Arthur watches as soon as the creature calmes they get to the shallow water Merlin remounts the horse, rides him out of the water he spots Arthur and after leaning down to snag his shirt he approaches "See one live horse" he says out of breath Arthur notices all of merlin's scars, some of his battle hardened warriors have not as many Merlin puts his shirt back on his mount fretts.  
"I thought you wanted to ride out?" they reach clear ground they race on the way back !Where did you learn that?"   
"I was speaking to an old man, he says it's a moorish way he explained word for word what you did before you did it"  
Merlin falls silent for a while "There was a bad winter in my village the crops had failed, my mother managed to get me to safety away from the village, before the worst came, i stayed two years i think, may be three with moorish travellers they returned to their home land i returned to mine but i no longer fitted in"


	15. Chapter 15

"how old were you when you went with them?" Arthur asks.  
"I had nine winters" Merlin says.  
"You don't know we have some moors coming to visit the castle soon a rider was sent ahead asking for a place to stay we of course said yes but are unsure as to even the food they eat you would be a help"  
"I hope they bring their horses sire, they are breathtaking"  
"I met an old man who new moors you should meet with him"  
"I learnt to ride on their horses they are exquisite...go like the wind" Merlin smiles at the memory when they reach the stables the old man is there , the now biddable horse is led away Arthur points the old man out he sees Merlin talk to the man soon he bids farewell, he nods at Merlin touches his chest and lips in a gesture Arthur has never seen Merlin nods solemnly before walking away to Arthur.

The day of the visit, the moors party make their way into Camelot Merlin has dressed differently no kerchief no coat a black shirt and his black cloak he wears a necklace at his throat given him by the moors to keep him safe, he still stands behind Arthur eyes downcast as the moor prince dismounts.  
Uther goes to meet them "Prince Kazim you are welcome in Camelot , we are honoured you would brake your journey here" King Uther introduces his son Arthur prince kazim shakes Arthur's hand "My manservant will show you to your quarters" Arthur says, the prince looks at Merlin his eyes full of fire.

"It cannot be!" he goes to Merlin and looks at the medallion he takes the scarf from his face  
"Kazim?" Merlin hugs the prince who hugs back they kiss each other's cheeks'  
"What are you doing among the faithless eternal one?"  
"You left me here" he answers back in there language.  
"Many times i have thought of you, my brother in blood let us go " the prince Kazim and Merlin walk away together   
"How does our father fair?" Merlin asks as they walk to the princes chamber.  
"He is in his palace with his many wives, safe and sound"  
"Glad to hear it" Merlin says.  
"We should never have left you here" prince Kazim says shaking his head.  
"Let us enjoy our time together,no regrets" Merlin says.  
"I will fill you in on important things then you are coming home with us"  
"I hope you like your chambers, i have tried my best"  
"I like eternal one...it makes me homesick"  
"I have also had some mutton slaughtered in the correct manor and a part of the kitchens scrubbed down for your cooks" he says earnestly.

 

"Eternal one i am blessed amongst men that you are my brother"  
"I should go smooth things out in the kitchen"  
"Not dressed like that!" the prince says  
"I will send word to the prince Arthur, I need you in my retinue ,but first let us dress you like a civilised man" Merlin laughs feeling at home in Camelot for the first time, when he exits the princes chambers he is still dressed in black but his shirt billowes because it is silk he is wearing a head scarf loose not hiding his face a dagger at his waist which is curved and gold it completes the look as he heads down to the kitchens, the cook is a man bows to him "I apologise for the barbaric surroundings but i am sure you will win our cook over" merlin says"  
"Offendi" the cook says bowing once again to Merlin.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that evening Merlin is invited to an evening meal with the prince Kazim the prince has also included Arthur they arrive at the same time Merlin in his new dress Arthur looks at him eyebrows raised Merlin looks at him "You made me wear feathers and a large hat at least i'm used to wearing this!"

"Don't whatever you do eat with your left hand it's the worst insult ever" he advises.  
"Salaam alaikum" the prince says  
"Alaikum salaam" Merlin returns taking Kazims hands and kissing him on both cheeks warmley Merlin says something to to Kazim "Of course welcome prince Arthur" he shakes the princes hand they sit on cushions, the two princes sit Merlin sprawls "Eternal one are you trying to keep your head lower than mine?"  
"Of course heart of my heart" Merlin answers innocently   
"And not because you are likely to reach the best sweet meats first"   
"The thought never crossed my mind brother" arthur looks mystified but he often does   
"We apologise prince Arthur, I have been apart from my brother a long time"  
"Call me Arthur please" he says.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin sits up as a large dish is put in front of them with flat breads and some bowls with dips in,a sheep's head sits on the top eyeballs intact, Arthur has his impassive face on, or as Merlin likes to think constipated look, Merlin grins an immediately grabs an orb dips it in a pungent dip ,seriously Arthur can smell it from here "My brother still making the jokes, funny man" Merlin literally pops the eyeball in his mouth making sounds of enjoyment as he eats it.

"Well the two of you!, and one eye left" Merlin states sprawling, at home in his skin in a way Arthur has never seen him.  
"Who will eat it? I wonder" he comments innocently, enjoying the situation.  
Arthur knows it's some kind of test, Merlin snaggs the other eyeball and eats it "I do not want my loved ones at odds" Merlin shrugs.  
"He is like a carrion crow" the prince says to Arthur.  
"When i have been very hungry i have considered eating my own fingers" Merlin jokes he smiles at Arthur "It's a joke dish" he explained.

"My wolf would love that too chew later" nodding at the sheeps head.  
The evening passes convivialy Merlin makes sure Arthur doesn't feel left out makes sure he eats dishes suited to his pallet and in the correct manor.  
"I see where you get your affectionate nature from Merlin" Arthur observes.  
"Our children are considered jewels,when we passed through the eternal ones village, we saw the suffering,we wanted to help,but being in a strange land..only Hunith saw reason, in my land he is my legal heir,till i have children" Kazim explains as Merlin sleeps.  
"A princeling ,and a greedy one at that!" Kazim laughs lightening the mood.  
"I have never seen enjoy his food so much!" Arthur smiles at kazim,as the evening comes to a close Arthur looks at the sleeping Merlin.  
"Do not worry, he is my brother,let us ride out tomorrow , I know eternal one will want to ride one of his horses"  
"I would be honoured" Arthur says with a little bow of the head.


	18. Chapter 18

In the morning Merlin wakes Arthur in his chambers "Come on! it's time to get up!" he frightens Arthur to death, he looks like an assassin "What the fuck!" the prince shouts grabbing a dagger.  
"It's only me!" Merlin takes the scarf from around his face and kisses Arthur briefly "I wish you wouldn't put that dagger under your pillows you know, it wares at the sheets" Merlin states with the wounded look and the pout before running off as other servants help Arthur get dressed and fed Arthur in a daze still from the kiss on the cheek.

They meet in the courtyard, Merlin kisses Kazim before covering his face "I have a surprise for you" the prince says as his grooms pull out what seems to be a completely psychotic horse it's beautiful an arabian stallion Merlin laughs and looks at the prince whose own steed is as mettlesome and beautiful, a third is brought out.

Arthur joins the group as his horse is brought out, Kazims grooms whoop and excite the horses Merlin and Kazim laugh together,Arthur wonders why you would do that to a horse they need steady destriers that trample the enemy and will kneel down so you can mount if injured in battle, Merlin turns and notices the scowley thoughtful look or is it constipation? it shouldn't be after last nights meal "Are you ok?" he mouths scarf out of the way, he moves closer to Arthur "It's just the sheep's eye all over again" he whispers "He wouldn't put you in danger!".

"You have a sword on your back" Arthur states in his, I'm trying to be bored voice but again, looks constipated, Merlin thinks he has to stop thinking about Arthur's bowels, this is what happens when you live with the court physician.  
"Yes well try and be a bit more"Merlin waves a bit "I don't know..er" he shrugs and runs to his mount as does the prince Kazim Arthur mounts they ride out an unearthly sound coming from the mouths of the grooms, Merlin and the prince take out their swords, make the same sound,then ride out Arthur follows thinking about Merlin's upbringing and Hunith's mental capacity, Merlin must have obviously drove her to distraction, he knows the feeling Merlin and Kazim are having fun like they did as children Merlin looks back at Arthur "Another day perhaps" is all he says they sheath their swords, Merlin gallops back to Arthur "How do you like the horse?" he takes the scarf away from his mouth "I apologise sire my brother leads me astray" Arthur laughs.  
"The mount is very fine Merlin spend time time with your brother"  
"I love you too Arthur" Merlin says before galloping away.

Arthur enjoys the company of the prince the horse he rides is swift, he is diverted by Merlin being himself, Merlin must hold himself back a lot!, not in a fight though, he often thought he must fight like a peasant, maybe he fights like a moor? but to be prince of a land he has never seen! and gave him the wounded disgusted look when he took the chamber pot away this morning .

The prince Kazim rides close "My brother has many scars on his body since last i saw him, we slept together last night" he states Arthur blushes.  
"He is not well here,I want to take him back to his home" the prince states.  
"Surely his home his here!" Arthur nearly shouts it.  
"You have treat him ill, my father wants to see him...he will be gone two years at the most he will be safe with us"  
"This is what your here for Arthur states, prince Kazim nods.  
"I want my brother back father wants his son back" he gallops away joining Merlin,they ride back to Camelot together all three.  
Arthur looks at Merlin who seams to tire he looks at the prince who nods "Come little brother time to rest" the prince says something to his retinue they close up around Merlin and leave with nods of the headto the prince Arthur as they leave for Kazims chambers.


	19. Chapter 19

In the morning Merlin wakes Arthur in his chambers "Come on! it's time to get up!" he frightens Arthur to death, he looks like an assassin "What the fuck!" the prince shouts grabbing a dagger.  
"It's only me!" Merlin takes the scarf from around his face and kisses Arthur briefly "I wish you wouldn't put that dagger under your pillows you know, it wares at the sheets" Merlin states with the wounded look and the pout before running off as other servants help Arthur get dressed and fed Arthur in a daze still from the kiss on the cheek.

They meet in the courtyard, Merlin kisses Kazim before covering his face "I have a surprise for you" the prince says as his grooms pull out what seems to be a completely psychotic horse it's beautiful an arabian stallion Merlin laughs and looks at the prince whose own steed is as mettlesome and beautiful, a third is brought out.

Arthur joins the group as his horse is brought out, Kazims grooms whoop and excite the horses Merlin and Kazim laugh together,Arthur wonders why you would do that to a horse they need steady destriers that trample the enemy and will kneel down so you can mount if injured in battle, Merlin turns and notices the scowley thoughtful look or is it constipation? it shouldn't be after last nights meal "Are you ok?" he mouths scarf out of the way, he moves closer to Arthur "It's just the sheep's eye all over again" he whispers "He wouldn't put you in danger!".

"You have a sword on your back" Arthur states in his, I'm trying to be bored voice but again, looks constipated, Merlin thinks he has to stop thinking about Arthur's bowels, this is what happens when you live with the court physician.  
"Yes well try and be a bit more"Merlin waves a bit "I don't know..er" he shrugs and runs to his mount as does the prince Kazim Arthur mounts they ride out an unearthly sound coming from the mouths of the grooms, Merlin and the prince take out their swords, make the same sound,then ride out Arthur follows thinking about Merlin's upbringing and Hunith's mental capacity, Merlin must have obviously drove her to distraction, he knows the feeling Merlin and Kazim are having fun like they did as children Merlin looks back at Arthur "Another day perhaps" is all he says they sheath their swords, Merlin gallops back to Arthur "How do you like the horse?" he takes the scarf away from his mouth "I apologise sire my brother leads me astray" Arthur laughs.  
"The mount is very fine Merlin spend time time with your brother"  
"I love you too Arthur" Merlin says before galloping away.

Arthur enjoys the company of the prince the horse he rides is swift, he is diverted by Merlin being himself, Merlin must hold himself back a lot!, not in a fight though, he often thought he must fight like a peasant, maybe he fights like a moor? but to be prince of a land he has never seen! and gave him the wounded disgusted look when he took the chamber pot away this morning .

The prince Kazim rides close "My brother has many scars on his body since last i saw him, we slept together last night" he states Arthur blushes.  
"He is not well here,I want to take him back to his home" the prince states.  
"Surely his home his here!" Arthur nearly shouts it.  
"You have treat him ill, my father wants to see him...he will be gone two years at the most he will be safe with us"  
"This is what your here for Arthur states, prince Kazim nods.  
"I want my brother back father wants his son back" he gallops away joining Merlin,they ride back to Camelot together all three.  
Arthur looks at Merlin who seams to tire he looks at the prince who nods "Come little brother time to rest" the prince says something to his retinue they close up around Merlin and leave with nods of the head to the prince Arthur as they leave for Kazims chambers.


	20. Chapter 20

It's a bad day when Merlin leaves he says his goodbyes to gaius and wolf he knows they will look after each other Arthur is conspicuous by his absence the prince Kazim takes his leave of Camelot Merlin is one of the faceless retinue the last to leave the one mounted rider left in the square Arthur knows it's Merlin, he rears his horse salutes the Prince with his blade taps his mount with the sword and gallops off.

"Quite wild, were they not arthur but refreshing nonetheless" Uther comments.  
"Very sire but i will miss them" he answers walking away.

Two years pass Prince Kazim is now king Kazim and has a son by one of his wives Merlin has grown in craft sword and knowledge.

One day he starts to feel an urgent pull to albion, he consults the wise men and his brother convinced Arthur is in dire need it is agreed Merlin should travel back to Albion.  
He travels alone feeling the urgency grow every day Merlin knows himself to be a patient man,the urgency grows as he eats up the miles to camelot.


	21. Chapter 21

When the castle is in sight he sees the flags at half mast his heart hurts in his chest at the site.  
He rides into the lower town and for a coin a beggar informed him the king Uther died yesterday Merlin gives a sigh of relief that it is not Arthur.  
He gallops to the castle asks entrance the guards sneer at him "What does a moor want here? the castle is in mourning"  
"I am here to condole with the new king I am Emrys cid of the moorish lands brother to king Kazim and you are trying my patients" his horse prances and scrapes the cobbles causing sparks.  
"Summon Sir Leon he will vouch for me son's of jackals" he shouts because he is annoyed now. 

Soon he sees the good sir Leon walking his way taking in the sight of an annoyed visiting royal on an annoyed horse.  
"The king will no one sir but I will give you shelter sir"  
Merlin dismounts "He will see me!" the moor commands Sir Leon not wanting to upset "I could ask him for an audience but i cannot guarantee anything"  
"I demand to see him" the moor is implacable the feeling in Merlin's chest is building despair.  
"I will leed you to his chambers"  
"I know the way" the moor starts to lead the way, Sir Leon hard pressed to keep up his heart in his mouth What if this is an assassin? he strides down the corridors till he gets to Arthur's chambers there are guards outside , the moor takes his sword off his back offers it to the stunned guard then proceeds to take his helm off and pushes it into the other soldiers hands he unwinds the long scarf and shakes his long hair out, away from his face.

Before Sir Leon can stop him he opens Arthur's chamber door seeing Arthur he strides towards him , fiercely embraces him kisses him on both cheeks "Merlin is it really you?" the little voice asks with unshed tears in his eyes   
"It is larla"


	22. Chapter 22

Merlin turns to the still open door "Get refreshment for the king!then leave us" he commands hastily the door is closed, Merlin clasps Arthur to him stroking his back.  
"I'm glad your here Merlin" Arthur murmurs leaning on Merlin who takes his cloak of enveloping the new king in it, a servant brings food and wine in "You" the servant looks at him like a rabbit before a hawk "Yes sire " he quivers   
"I wish to see the court physician tell him to the bring the wolf, Now" he raises his voice he can't think when he last felt this angry after a little bit to eat Merlin settles Arthur in bed "There's so much to do" he sighs.

"It will be taken care of" he assures he pours a goblet of sweet wine and helps Arthur sip some, soon he is dozing a tap at the door Merlin opens it to gaius and the wolf who fusses at Merlin he hugs his mentor "You are much changed" the old man says "A man now".  
"What goes on here? my baggage not brought up!, i have no chambers assigned! i had to ask for refreshment!...for my king! i am being treat very rude and so is Arthur"  
"No one's in charge" gaius states flatley.  
"So the sevants are kicking their heels are they?"  
"They were all a little shocked at the suddenness of Uthers passing" looking at the angry proud man berfore him.  
"Do not leave him" he commands leaving the room well storming out.really some ones in for it gaius thinks.

He covers his face takes his sword and helm shouts a bit at the gaurds may have been about cutting things off he can't remember then goes to find Leon.


	23. Chapter 23

Sir Leon and Merlin talk for a while, then Merlin stalks to the kitchens, then the laundry speaking to all the head staff soon the castle is bustling, alive again.

Sir Leon work together to organise the funeral, Merlin notices he is being studied as they look over some arrangements, Merlin has his head and mouth covered "I apologise he takes the scarf off"The custom of royalty is to not show their face to er .. other?" not wanting to offend.  
"I shouldn't have stared" sir Leon states.  
"I think we have worked hard enough this day" taking his head dress off shaking his long hair free, he pours Leon some wine hands it to him and takes some himself "I will sleep in Arthurs...I meen the king's chambers tonight" he says metal some.  
"You have not rested since you arrived" sir Leon observes concerned.  
"I can bare the deprivation" Merlin answers "If Arthur can bare the smell!".

"I have chambers for set for you"sir Leon explaines.  
"Then i must be met with boiled water" Merlin chuckles "for i crave to be clean" sir Leon himself shows him to the bed chamber ,paces from Arthurs, a bowl of steaming water is on the table, Merlin looks delighted "Sir Leon,I thank you, this is so welcome" he kisses Leon on both cheeks then starts to undress, sir Leon helps him unbuckle his armour "You go above and beyond Leon" Merlin murmurs stretching getting the kinks out of his neck.  
"I thank you for your assistance, I will see you tomorrow" Merlin states grasping Leon's hand in a warrior embrace .

When Merlin is clean he dresses in loose fitting silk clothes he takes his sword and enters Arthur's chambers Gaius is asleep so is the wolf , he wakes them.  
"Gaius are you alright?" Gaius wakes properly "Yes Merlin I am" he answers stroking Merlin's long hair.  
The wolf launches itself at him trying to lick him to death.  
"I was rude earlier i apologise"  
"You are a grown man a world traveler, worried about your friend "  
"Well i am sorry any way" Merlin sits by Gaius on the floor, Gaius continues to stroke his hair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a finished work un beta'd all mistakes are my own and i will finish this before i die

Soon servants come in, baring food and fresh wine Gaius makes his farewells, the wolf stays with Merlin,he eats then wakes Arthur "You need to eat" he states getting Arthur to rise and sit at the table, chivies him into eating.  
They talk long into the night, sleep on the bed together Merlin weary from travelling the new king weary from grief.#

In the morning Merlin wakes first after washing he dresses.  
Soon kings from the borders arrive for the coronation the household back to normal houses them all,Merlin goes back to his chambers and changers into his armor he grabs a passing guard to help him with some fastenings, the ever present wolf is his shadow his sword sheathed on his back and cloak on headress and helm in place he goes to Arthur's chambers.  
He wakes Arthur tends to him "You'll be better from some fresh air" they ride out.  
"Why do i feel like you are guarding me?" Arthur asks.  
Merlin hits his own helm "Because i am!".  
"You do not look like my Merlin any more" Arthur states looking sad.  
"I am still yours" the armoured sentinel assures.  
Merlin sees the horsemen approach on the horizon, he draws his sword and maneuvers his horse in front of his kings, it is another king on the way to Camelot with his retinue for the funeral and coronation they meet and greet , he travels behind Arthur as they all travel back to Camelot "I did not know you had a moore in your service! " He prattles on to Arthur "He is not in my service, he is also here for the funeral" Arthur explaines, as they slow to a walk, Arthur introducers them "King Balan, this is Emrys cid of the moorish lands, brother of king Kazim" Merlin and the king clasp wrists "Well met king Arthur's enemies are my enemies" Merlin states inclining his head like he is assessing the quicker way to kill " Yes we all feel the same" the king agrees quickly making a a slight whimper.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning is the day of the funeral, Merlin is helping Arthur dress, Merlin is already dressed except for his headdress, his helm lies on the table .  
Arthur picks a strand of Merlin's hair as Merlin buckles his armor he arranges the cloak on his friends shoulders fastening it at the neck Arthur stops playing with the strand "Alright?" Merlin asks twirling his hair up before wrapping his scarf on covering his mouth then puts his helm on all the while Arthur watches "I thought it was some kind of hat, I didn't realize you wrapped it yourself" he comments.  
"Are you ready my liege?" Merlin asks.  
"Yes, lets go" ...the funeral goes as they do the visiting kings stay on for the coronation of Arthur it goes well then their is feasting, Merlin excuses himself from the feast as soon as he is able quite frankly the food turns his stomach and he feels homesick he walks the balcony removes his headdress letting the cool breeze blow through his hair.

Arthur feels Merlin's absence follows him out to the balcony he strokes Merlin's hair to his back "That feels very good" Merlin sighs as Arthur continues.  
"You have been my rock these past days" Arthur says softly "I would have despaired without you"  
"Sir Leon deserves some credit, I could not have got into the castle without him" Arthur nods still stroking the silky locks "Will you stay?" he asks  
"For a while ,the food is hideous" Merlin states smiling at Arthur who kisses him tenderly on the lips.  
"There are too many eyes in this night my lord" Merlin warns.  
"Do you have another?" Arthur whispers.  
"No other" he looks at his king "Have i your leave to go? sire"  
"Only if it is to my chambers" the king answers.


	26. Chapter 26

The new king escaped the feast easily,he hears it going on as he leaves it behind the laughter, the bawdy songs as he walks to his chambers he wonders if Merlin will be there... he isn't,Arthur sits on the bed Merlin enters the chambers "I thought it best I visited minutes before the guard changes on your door change" he explained he kisses Arthur "Less talk" then kisses Arthur thoroughly again .  
"I don't know what to do!" Arthur blurts out distressed.  
"There is nothing to do!, let us lay together,I will comfort you, nothing more" Merlin soothes they lay together naked, talk kiss and cuddle.

Arthur touches a raised angry scar on Merlin's torso "How did this happen?" he lightly traces the scar with his finger.  
"A minor skirmish, one of your country man wanted to kill a moor, imagine his surprise when i turned out not to be, then he decided to kill me any way for siding with the devils sporn"  
"What happened?" Arthur sits up a bit.  
"I sent him to his god" he shrugs "Do I disgust you now?"  
"No ...you are much changed" Arthur states.  
"Go to sleep, we will sleep like my kazim my brother and I sometimes sleep" he pets the kings hair till he sleeps.

In the morning Merlin wakes and dresses after washing, Arthur wakes and watches him "Come here, i'll fasten your armor Arthur says Kneeling on the bed Merlin sits on the edge of the bed his back to the king "All done" the king pats his shoulder as he gets up from the bed "Thank you sire" he twirls his hair then fastens the cloth around his head covering his mouth then puts his helm on.


	27. Chapter 27

Checking his swords he sheaths them on his back, then puts his cloak on "Where are you going?" the new king asks nonplussed ,With a small bow all he gets is "Out" before he stalks from the room.

He walks to the stables Sir Leon is there waiting for his horse to be brought out they nod Merlin tacks his own horse up mounts tightens the girth and rides out. This makes sir Leon feel "A bit of a girl" as his king would say for no apparent reason.

Merlin returns to Camelot and rides to the training ground, watches the king training like he always used to, he spy's a place where he can put his horse through some training a favorite game he has picked up while away some servants help him set it up.  
As soon as he starts practicing he draws the attention of the knights it is a game of skill with a sword as well as a horse also trick riding he is oblivious as he rides, till he stops for the servants to set up the field again he hands his sword, helmet, shirt to a servant unties his headdress who receives these items solemnly , he says something to the man who laughs heartily.  
Merlin moves his hair behind his ears he mounts and does the exercise again Arthur and some of the knights amble over to watch, Merlin dismounts after his last run out of breath he states "I did not know i had drawn a crowd" he laughs a servant puts his cloak round his shoulders "Thank you, you are very kind" to the servant who bows away.  
"Sire could I have him as my personal servant while here? he's clever" Merlin asks.

"Well if he agrees" Arthur says with one of his regal hand signals.  
Merlin jogs to the servant "You what is your name?"  
"Johnson your lordship" Merlin looks him up and down.  
"Johnson! your mother looked at you and thats the best she could come up with!"  
"My first name is Rufus" sire"They call me Johnson as they can't say my last name here"   
"Will you be my personal servant Rufus?, I am a terrible task master"  
"I'll take a chance, I think it will be interesting" he scratches his beard.  
"Ha you must call me Emrys, could you find my shirt? I have misplaced it" Merlin looks around puzzled .  
The king shouts "Merlin!,come on! let us breakfast together" Merlin follows his king back to his chambers shirtless with just to cover him.

they break there fast together Merlin nods off half way through, Arthur tutting guides him to his bed unfastens his cloak Merlin opens his eyes "what are you doing?, are you making advances?"  
"No you were asleep on your feet!"  
"Not even a little advance?" Merlin asks hopefully.  
"What kind of advance?" a little out of breath Merlin kisses him on the lips gently "Something like that" there is more kissing then...more than kissing.


	28. Chapter 28

Days later the rest of the kings leave Camelot King Arthur sees them off,Merlin stands behind him like before but not melting into the back ground, dressed as a moor, face hidden.

Later on they ride out "You are very quiet!, What's the matter?" Arthur asks as they walk the horses after a gallop .  
"I miss Kazim, and i'm an uncle" Merlin says taking his headdress off, Arthur smiles "Want to see his first steps, take him riding when he is bigger".  
"You are home sick" Arthur says.  
"I wish you could come with me, see Kazims palace" Merlin says wistful, Arthur has an awful feeling Merlin will not stay at Camelot for too long.

Rufus is a little worried about his master who seams to live on bread and cheese, he doesn't sleep on his bed, but on the floor with lots of pillows.  
He wonders to the kitchens and finds the head cook he has a talk with her.  
Later on Arthur and Merlin dine together...well Arthur's eating, Merlin is staring into his wine goblet moodily, Rufus places a serving dish in front of his master and takes the dome off, this gets Merlin's attention ..its mutton in spices with dried fruits, Rufus doles some out on his masters plate then hands him a basket of flat breads.. he takes one "Oh this is good like being home" the king looks up frowning a little as Merlin mentions a foreign country as his home, Rufus is glad that his plan worked, glad his master is eating, Arthur smiles, Merlin was getting very downcast "So if you get too miserable do we have to boil a sheep head for you?" he asks.   
"Oh your face was a picture" Merlin says smiling.

"I can't believe you ate the eyes" Arthur grimaces  
"They were a bit chewy" Merlin agrees.  
"This is the happiest I have seen you in some time the king laughs.  
"Do you want some?, it' very good" Arthur gets up an tears off some flat bread dips it the bowl and eats"It's very tasty" then coughs as the heat of the spices hit.   
.


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't believe the spices are getting to you!" Arthur gulps some water.  
"That wan't help Larla" Merlin comments.  
"You have called me that before what does it mean?"  
"Par devent le dimostiques" he says meaning fully.  
After the meal they go out onto the balcony Merlin looks behind him at Rufus "Thank you Rufus, you have made me very happy tonight" he smiles at his servant as he follows Arthur.

They look at the stars together "So what's it mean?"  
"Darling one" Merlin states not looking at Arthur.  
"Oh not dollop-head then!"  
"No he says kissing the king, tomorrow I am going on a journey"  
"Are you now what for?" Arthur scowls.  
"To find Lancelot and Gawain, I take it they are welcome to come back?"  
"Yes they are! surely word can be sent out to them!"  
"Tried that"Merlin shrugs "Besides, could do with an adventure" he says scanning the sky's.   
"You will take your manservant?" Arthur states.  
"No I travel alone"  
"Dressed as a moor!, you will meet with opposition"  
"I managed to travel from my lands to yours with no help!" Merlin laughs "Furthest you have been is Cenred's kingdom" nudges the king playfully. Arthur scowls at him some more "Oh please do not sulk, precious jewel of my heart" kissing his cheek "I have an early start tomorrow let us turn in and make goodbyes properly"  
"That's what we are calling it now!" the king says sulkily as he is dragged to his bed chamber.


	30. Chapter 30

Early in the morning Rufus helps his Master dress the king enters the room Rufus respectfully looks at his feet "Leave us" he commands Arthur helps Merlin with his armor "You sneaked out!, were you going to say goodbye?"  
"Yes of course i was, my beautiful man" Merlin is running his hands over his lovers body a hungry look in his eyes.  
"Why are you putting yourself in danger!?"  
"They are my friends"  
"I wish you wouldn't go" Arthur admits worried.  
"I much the same conversation with Kazim before I left"  
"How did you know I needed you?"  
"I just new, like I know i'll find Lancelot first, he will help me find Gawain, I have gifts Arthur, and you need friends around you not just fighting partners and dusty old advisers!".

Merlin is gone a month.  
He returns with Lance and Gawain they take him straight to Gaius's chambers "He took an arrow for me!" Gawain explains laying Merlin on the treatment cot Lancelot and Gawain make short work of his armor "How many days ago?" the old man asks "Three" Lancelot says "He has been fighting the fever till this morning, he had trouble staying on his horse" the physician harrumphs and eyebrows them both into silence while treating his patient .  
"The wound is very infected, does the king know your here?" they shake there heads like naughty boys "Well go and find him and bring him here!" they run out Gaius mutters to the air about the folly's of youth, the wolf listens to him and whimpers but knows to stay out of the way.

They run down to the training ground and are quickly surrounded by knights with swords Gawain threatens Sir Leon while Lancelot shouts at the top of his voice "King Arthur!King Arthur" the knights part to let the king through "Merlin's injured Gaius sent us to get you" Lancelot quickly man handles Gawain away from sir Leon as they jog behind the king.

Arthur bursts into the physicians chambers goes to Merlin's side and takes his hand Merlin has come round with the aid of smelling salts "Larla I hoped I would see you again" Merlin whispers touching his loves cheek ,Gaius eyebrows everyone else out of the chambers "Why aren't you tending his wound?" Arthur puzzled asks alarmed.  
"I thought you would like to see him first i need to cauterize the wound" he points to a poker heating in the fire "He is week he may not survive the procedure"

Merlin rouses "Get Gawain to do it.. your too old to lift that"  
"Enough of your cheek lad" the words hard the voice soft.  
"I'll do it" Arthur states.  
"No you wont you'll be holding my hand..I trust him to do it"  
"Gawain get in here" The king shouts Gawain saunters in .  
"What!" he asks angrily  
"Gaius" Merlin says looking at Gawain to tired to speak.  
"Merlin wants you to cauterize the wound"  
Gawain swears takes a drink from a small flat bottle nods and gets the poker from the fire under Gaius's direction he applies the poker with a lot of swearing from Gawain.   
Merlin is unconscious.  
Gawain staggers out saying "I need a fecking drink!".he staggers out as Rufus enters Gawain falls to the floor his legs give out "Rufus tend to these men"  
"I'm not leaving" states Gawain looking at his legs like he's not seen them before.  
"Nor I" Lancelot states.  
"I can bring food and wine here sire" Rufus says at the kings nod he leaves.


	31. Chapter 31

"It seems none of us are leaving" Arthur states.  
Gaius checks his patient he is alive we need to keep him warm and quiet" he says bandaging the wound the old man and the king swaddle Merlin in blankets "He is cold"  
He has his loved ones about him sire, let him know you are there" he says soothingly.  
"He didn't cry out! he didn't squeeze my hand!" Arthur almost shouts as he paces, he can't pace far Gawain is still on the floor "Arthur listen to his chest, his heart beats" the king does so he hears the thready beat.  
"Mmf" Merlin groans "Larla"  
"I am here" Arthur assures.  
"I'll get better I promise is, Gawain drunk yet?" he whispers.  
"Hard to tell he's lost the use of his legs" Arthur looks at Gawain who has decided to just lay on the floor.  
"Can he be moved?" the king asks  
"I have tried sire i am too weak" Lancelot answers sat at the side of Gawain.  
"He is unhygienic" Gaius states looking like a cow pat has been placed in front of him.  
"Alcohol kills demons it's water that isn't safe!" Gawain then passes out.  
The king of Camelot pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"Can Merlin be moved to my chamber Gaius?" he says slowly and patiently because he is a patient king, he doesn't want to kick the shit out of anyone right now! because he is a patient benevolent king.  
"Erm yes" the physician answers burning herbs over Gawain prone body, Lancelot rallies a little  
"Is he dead?" he asks  
"No but he may have an infestation" Gaius enplanes.  
"No they drop off him after a bit ,they die" Lancelot earnestly explains.


	32. Chapter 32

The king has Merlin moved to his chambers, a fire is burning warming the room,Arthur lays on the bed holds Merlin close Merlin sleeps wrapped in furs Arthur doesn't really sleep he doses in between watching Merlin sleep.

Days later Merlin is well enough to get out of bed Gawain and Lancelot help him to the training grounds so he can watch Arthur train, they sit him in a chair "I am not ninety years old!" Merlin objects.  
"Shut up" Merlin Gawain and Lance say together.

Training ends Arthur's sweaty and heads towards them "Why aren't you two at training?" Arthur shouts.  
"We are not knights sire" Lancelot answers.  
"I knighted you myself! Lancelot" the king looks at Gawain like dung "And you never know" he shrugs  
"Gawain could be a Knight if he wanted" Merlin comments.  
"Shut up Merlin" Gawain warns a dangerous tone to his voice, Merlin looks at Gawain face still too pail from his wound and rises from his chair, he follows Arthur into his tent helps Arthur with his armor.  
"Your quiet" he comments  
"Bit tired"  
"That does not surprise me, you are still recovering from your wound" they walk across the court yard together Gawain and Lancelot follow, Gawain nudges Lance and tilts his head, Merlin and Arthur walk close to each other sometimes there fingers touch and link briefly before Arthur leaves for court business.


End file.
